elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Neomedical Industries
Neomedical Industries is a pharmaceutical mega corporation that serves Alliance and independent systems. It formed in December 3304, when the Alliance corporation Allied Medical Industries merged with the independent corporation Neosalve Inc. It is one of the largest healthcare companies in the galaxy, rivaling only the Vandermeer Corporation. Timeline 24 OCT 3305 *The galactic community has been asked to support an initiative that could counteract the blight that is devastating crops in hundreds of systems. With the blight pathogen present across inhabited space, the Interstellar Association for Agriculture has decided to press ahead with controlled distribution of a promising new agronomic treatment. The IAA's Dr Genevieve Kane provided further information: "Ever since the blight was identified, our scientists have been working alongside Rockforth Corporation research teams to develop an effective counteragent. We appreciate the full cooperation granted by Rockforth Corporation representatives in this endeavour. Following essential contributions by both the Vandermeer Corporation and Neomedical Industries, we have developed an agronomic treatment that should reverse the disease's effects. The priority is to transport the treatment to the Diso and Orerve systems, which were among the first to be ravaged by the blight. If these primary agricultural centres can be made viable again, we can then proceed to revitalise crop production elsewhere." Agronomic Treatment can now be collected from the following markets: Conway City, LTT 4961 George Lucas, Leesti Thomson Orbital, Lansbury Cousin Ring, Tjindjin Margulis Station, CD-44 10336 Nourse City, Esumindii Independent traders have been asked to deliver the agronomic treatment to Shifnalport in the Diso system and Watson Station in the Orerve system. The initiative is scheduled to run from the 24th to the 30th of October 3305. If the final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Anti-Blight Treatment Discovered 23 OCT 3305 *The pathogen introduced to crops by the contaminated EX7 fertiliser has displayed signs of self-sufficiency, potentially threatening crops in thousands of systems. Lead Researcher Mason Chu of the Vandermeer Corporation stated: "A successful initiative to destroy contaminated Rockforth fertiliser means it no longer poses a threat to cropland. But our research suggests that the blight can survive independently of the fertiliser. This new pathogen is aggressive, highly resilient to market pesticides and hard to quarantine. If not adequately contained, the blight could become a full-blown scourge that cripples food supplies wherever it spreads. We are testing a number of potential treatments, including some radical methods suggested by teams from Neomedical Industries. If fortune smiles on us we may be able to combat the pathogen directly." In related news, there has been much speculation about the Scythe of Panem, the extremist group that engineered the blight. Some insight was offered by Zander Lachance, a representative of the Coalition for Onion Head Legalisation: "Actually, we've known about the Scythe of Panem for several years. They were always obsessed with getting payback for the mass destruction of Onion Head crops in 3301. But over the past year they attracted some aggressive anti-capitalists, who started pushing to inflict serious economic damage as vengeance for Kappa Fornacis. Seems the new crowd were more persuasive than we realised. It's a shame that these actions will reinforce the negative stereotypes around Onion Head. We only hope that those of us who advocate its therapeutic many beneficial uses won't be tarnished with the same brush."GalNet: Blight Mutates into New Pathogen 31 JAN 3305 *An initiative from Vitadyne Labs to award a distribution licence to a pharmaceutical company has now concluded. Professor Katrien Rook announced: "Thanks to many hard-working traders, both Neomedical Industries and the Vandermeer Corporation received enormous quantities of advanced medicines, computer components and auto fabricators. We are evaluating each company’s ability to manufacture the nanomedicines, and will award the contract shortly." Pilots who made deliveries to Neomedical Industries can now collect their rewards from Piserchia Port in Alignak, while those who delivered to the Vandermeer Corporation can collect their rewards from Elion Dock in Kuma.GalNet: Vitadyne Campaign Ends 26 JAN 3305 *The decision of the Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) to approve Vitadyne Labs's nanomedicines has been condemned by Utopia. Simguru Pranav Antal made this statement: "The IHO has allowed Vitadyne to steal and replicate Utopian nanomedical technology purely for their financial gain. This is why we do not share our advancements with the galaxy." Independent healthcare analyst Dr Himari Grey commented: "Vitadyne sees the Interstellar Health Organisation's decision as a victory, but others in the medical community have expressed reservations. To deny Utopia's ownership of these nanomedicines means permanently closing the door on any future cooperation with the community. What other potential benefits have been lost?" Vitadyne Labs has invited pharmaceutical giants Neomedical Industries and Vandermeer Corporation to bid for a licence to distribute Vitadyne nanomeds in their territories.GalNet: Utopia Condemns Approval of Vitadyne Nanomedicines 24 JAN 3305 *Professor Katrien Rook of Vitadyne Labs has launched an initiative to establish a new pharmaceutical production facility. In a statement, Professor Rook said: "Vitadyne Labs lacks the infrastructure to mass-produce nanomedicines, so we have invited two pharmaceutical companies to bid for a distribution licence. The company that puts forward the most convincing proposal will secure the contract." The companies in question are Neomedical Industries, which supplies Alliance and independent systems, and the Vandermeer Corporation, which operates exclusively within Federal space. Both have requested advanced medicines, computer components and auto fabricators for the construction of nanomed manufacturing plants. Deliveries for Neomedical Industries should be made to Alignak Jet Legal and Co at Piserchia Port in Alignak while shipments for the Vandermeer Corporation should be delivered to the Liberals of Kuma at Elion Dock in Kuma. The competing initiatives begin on the 24th of January 3305. If either campaign meets its target earlier than planned, that campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Vitadyne Nanomeds Campaign 05 DEC 3304 *Two eminent corporations have merged to form one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the galaxy. Allied Medical Industries, based in Alliance space, has united with Neosalve Inc., a conglomerate that supplies medicines to a great many independent systems. The new mega-corporation, Neomedical Industries, will sell drugs, equipment and services to both Alliance and independent systems. The merger was closely monitored by the Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO), an official inter-superpower body that regulates developments in medical science. In the pharmaceutical arena, only the Vandermeer Corporation, which supplies medicines exclusively within Federal territory, is of a comparable size to the newly formed Neomedical Industries.GalNet: Merger Creates Mega-Corporation References Category:Lore